


Demons Pulled To Freedom

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, Dr.Kogami/Kyoko and Kyoko/others are mentioned in the past, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, I kinda ship it lol, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, PHEW - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, RyoKyo, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, deep penetration, is fine for a smush name I guess, this is one hella of a fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: There had always been a certain line, a boundary that they would never dare to cross before... but that night Ryoken and Kyoko broke all the barriers, pulling their demons to freedom. What was the name of the hellish flame they got to burn in alive? "Momentary Diversion" or..?





	Demons Pulled To Freedom

* * *

Kyoko didn't see any light coming from the small creak under the door, so she assumed that he must have been sleeping already. And the last thing she expected to see when she carefully peeked into the room was him being up, sitting on his bed and silently staring at the unnaturally huge moon behind the small dusted window. Ever since the four men snatched Kyoko from the prison, for the purposes of remaining as incognito as possible they have been staying in various remote cheep hotels. Only she and Ryoken had the luxury of separate (even if cramped and far from five stars suites) rooms while Aso, Genome and Spectre were forced to sleep in one, packed like sardines.

But for a brief moment Kyoko forgot they were at the place that barely deserved its two stars: the sight of Ryoken not moving, almost not breathing while sinisterly reminding an elegant statue made of ice... this was the comparison that came to Kyoko's mind; she felt a strange chill running down her spine as the idea of Ryoken indeed seeming so fragile like ice made her forget about everything else in the world.

"Hey," she said in a quiet voice as if worried that any more volume might carelessly crack the "ice". "I thought you went to bed a couple of hours ago?"

True: it was only 10 P.M. when Ryoken told everyone he got too exhausted to work and he wanted to rest (though that time was "baby bed time" for him as he would often stay up till midnight or later). And yet, despite being "immensely tired", it didn't look like he was actually going to submerge into the Morpheus realm as his bed was not prepared and he didn't change into something more suitable for sleep.

Ryoken's "reply" caught her completely off guard: he shuddered as if he was startled by a loud "boom!" and, before he turned to face Kyoko, the woman noticed the quick clumsy gesture; he rubbed his eyes.

"I, uh..." his face didn't reflect any of "righteous" indignation he would often display when someone intruded into his personal space and failed to understand how important knocking on the door was.

And solitude must have been what Kogami Ryoken craved the most at that very moment: Kyoko understood this from treacherous shaky notes in his soft, nothing like the Knights of Hanoi leader's voice — it was the voice of a person who has just swallowed their tears, not meant to see by anyone else.

Anyone else but a few chosen people to which Taki Kyoko surely belonged.

Thus, she didn't waste any second and fulfilled her role as a trusted confidant by joining Ryoken as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the younger man into her arms, holding him close. Ryoken tensed up for a second, like he always did when someone would touch him so suddenly, but then immediately relaxed as he knew perfectly well that he was safe and warm in Kyoko-san's embrace.

"Nn..." this was meant initially as something coherent, but mumbling noise was the only thing Ryoken could manage as he nuzzled into the woman's shoulder; the faintest but soothingly sweet fragrance of her strawberry perfume caused his inner turmoil to gradually settle down.

The peaceful silence lasted for quite a while: the two just sat there, cuddling, Kyoko cradled Ryoken as she gently ran her fingers through his snow white hair; it seemed that cold moonlight tangled in his strands.

"So beautiful..." Kyoko thought and shuddered either from this weird thought or from the way the younger man looked up at her, moonbeams glimmered in his sharp metal blue eyes, moon highlighted just how much changed his facial features over the years she knew him — childish softness remained solely in his eyes that were crying not so long ago.

"A-are you okay?" Kyoko looked askance, feeling a suspicious rise of her own body temperature, strange heat that especially concentrated in her cheeks. "You were crying."

She didn't ask, she affirmed this.

Fortunately, Ryoken chose not to deny it.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, not pulling away from Kyoko's loving embrace as the only thing that kept him afloat at the moment was her comforting presense, the familiar warmth and heartbeat he has known since he was a just a boy.

"For what?" she carefully asked, not lightening the grip of her arms around him, at least not until the tension in his shoulders would leave.

Ryoken took his time with the answer; he sighed heavily and leaned closer into Kyoko's touch, his cheek pressed against her cleavage and his arms wrapped around her waist. The two prolonged their hush for a bit more. There was no need for them to hurry anywhere.

"You despise me, huh?" Ryoken chuckled with such bitterness that Kyoko felt her heart squeezing in pain.

"What makes you think that?" she tried so hard to prevent her already whispering voice from treacherous shaking that it seemed alien to her.

Ryoken didn't even where to begin.

"I killed you," he decided to throw himself directly into the raging fire his conscience was burning in.

Failure. What an enormous failure Kogami Ryoken considered himself to be. Not only as the Knights of Hanoi's leader whose outrageous incompetence led to his subordinates' demise — as a human being Ryoken failed those he respected and cherished the most, his loyal knights and literally the only people in the world who were always there for him. His comrades and friends, the most intelligent people Ryoken has ever known, his swords and his shields...

His soul was screaming in agony, louder and louder with each passing second he kept looking into Kyoko's eyes.

"You almost ended up in eternal sleep..." he lowered his own as guilt was crushing him tremendously. "And I didn't help it either. My rage and pique..."

"It was your choice," Kyoko dared to interrupt in order to prevent him from falling into the dark pit of endless self-flagellation. "Besides, it was reasonable on your part. My selfishness... stood in the way, so I had to be punished for letting this feeling overtake me."

She, one of the three lieuthenants of the Knights of Hanoi, should have known better. What was she even thinking choosing to jeopardize their mission and act on her own accord, having released Another victims from the virus? Sure, she felt like she listened to her own heart, but...

"I'm sorry," Ryoken repeated with so much more pain in his voice.

He, the pathetic brat for whom Kyoko sacrificed her youth, should have known better. What was he even thinking choosing to "purge" her without mercy while looking right into her eyes as he cut her very existence short? Sure, he felt like it must have been what a leader should do to a subordinate who disobeyed, but...

Those "buts" they both have in their minds cut deeply into their hearts, the hearts that echoed painfully into the warm night and completely destroyed the unnedeed setting that was the rest of the world outside of this small room. Even the moonlight became akin to some sort of artificial illumination as the only thing "real" for the two snuggling on the bed were their feelings.

There were lots of them, feelings that is. They were swelling, swarming, almost ripping them apart from inside. Both Kyoko and Ryoken felt like screaming... but only the calming sound of their breathing sounded unusually loud in the overall silence of the night. There was so much Ryoken wanted to cry about: about himself being a jerk for everything that caused their entire years-long plan to collapse, nevertheless which had caused Kyoko to be the only who ended up in jail and that it took them so long to free her. But... the failure of Hanoi's leader only went numb and buried his face in the crook of the woman's neck, clinging to her. And Kyoko? She herself turned paralyzed as she absorbed Ryoken's pain. So much of it... In that instant the only thing she longed for was to soothe, to comfort and protect him from every hardship of this senseless world. She kept holding him close, gently rocking back and forth as she felt he was about to cry. She hasn't seen him doing this for so long... so she tightly pressed his head to her shoulder, making sure that her touch would deliver her prayers and promises to him. Promises that she would be there, she would be right there and everything would be alright. Ryoken's heart beat wildly against her own... and for the millionth time in her life Kyoko promised to herself that she would protect it.

More time passed before they simultaneously pulled away, still holding onto each other though, and their eyes locked in a strange prolonged gaze.

"Listen..." Ryoken faltered, strangely mesmerized by the moon reflecting in Kyoko's big silver eyes. "I..."

She never let him finish as she put her finger to his lips, shushing him softly. She kept it that way more than she should have (the sudden though of Ryoken's lips feeling so soft and good caused her to feel a bit perturbed), and yet she only procedeed with her wholehearted attempt to comfort the younger man. Kyoko's fingertip mindlessly caressed his lips, making them slightly part, and a ragged aah slipped right through. Unexplainable, almost extraterrestial force kept Ryoken's gaze firmly chained to the woman's beautiful coral painted lips, her thick long eyelashes as she slowly leaned in closer and planted a tender kiss on his right cheek.

"Kyoko... Kyoko..." he whispered.

"Hush," she urged him into silence with yet another faint touch of her silky lips on his left cheekbone.

Occupied with calming down Ryoken's turmoil, she failed to notice how suddenly he abandoned all honorifics.

Holding his face in her hands akin to how one would hold a fragile precious relic, Kyoko kept covering it with warm loving kisses. This was so familiar and nostalgic as she would often kiss away tears of that one lonely kid who had recently lost his father... and this very moment felt like reliving the past...

Except that it wasn't.

Her mind withdrawn from reality was unable to fully grasp the exact moment when it happened: she only briefly remembered Ryoken's fingers suddenly curling around her wrists, his moonlit face practically shining as it got so close to hers that she could feel the mythical frosty fragrance, the one that always hovered in the air around him... and then his hot lips on hers.

Just like that.

Without any premise or a warning.

He returned her small chaste kisses with one, big enough to be considered a lover's kiss.

With his mind having turned blank completely, Ryoken closed his eyes and discarded reality more than entirely, leaving only those full and soft lips exist within his perception. He lost himself in the blissful darkness, within the feeling as if he was about to melt into these lips with lingering apricot-like taste of Kyoko's lipstick. With every new agonizing milisecond her strawberry perfume kept tickling his nose... And the bouquet of these sweet fragrances pierced Ryoken's senses to the point where he felt like he was in the heavenly garden of Eden.

And he was tasting the forbidden fruit at the moment.

One second, two, three...

And as soon as the echo of this realization reached the core of his consciousness and restarted his common sense — it felt like receiving a stab in his heart.

"Uhm..!"

With a muffled groan Ryoken pulled away that very instant; he felt as if a sudden fire flared up and burned his face.

"It's..." he began but never finished.

Whatever was on his mind was firmly sealed away by Kyoko's lips tightly pressing against his own.

Having fallen into sensual void as she closed her eyes, Kyoko could feel how wide Ryoken's shot open, and yet she was no longer able to stop herself. She wasn't holding his face in her hands anymore — she waved her arms around his neck as if he was the only pillar that could prevent her from falling into complete darkness... as if her mind wasn't there already. It burned, where their lips touched, and yet she shivered as cold penetrated the rest of her. She thought about the moon and the stars, how they were watching them.

Watching her being a disgusting woman she was, but...

Taki Kyoko couldn't care less.

There was no guilt, no shame when they both pulled away for a brief moment to look into each other's eyes. Metal blue and silver met, glinting with reflected stars, kiss-swollen lips burning and only a heartbeat away, no distance at all.

"It's okay," they read in the constellations shining at the very surface of each other's eyes... no, soul mirrors.

When their lips met again, the world around them exploded into shards of molten light. Ryoken's hands slipped down the smooth curves of Kyoko's sides to rest on her hips as he drew her in, pressed himself into her. She eagerly weaved her fingers into his hair, her body grew rapidly hot the more she dived into the whole new world of fabulous constellations... the star world of only her and Ryoken. Neither of them could get enough of it. Her hungry mouth melded into his, the arctic chill creeping around her skin was forgotten. The lukewarm tip of his tongue brushed her lips, insisted, and she opened to let him in, welcomed the urgent thrusting that sent a wildfire of searing flames racing through her body.

"Aah..!" her voice sounded so girlish, so akin to a tiny bell as Ryoken's tongue wasted no time in brutally harassing her own.

Young Kogami then grunted into her mouth himself as she suddenly, not breaking their tongues' fierce battle, climbed onto his lap, straddling him, her knees splayed out on either side of his thighs.

Waves of darkness washed over them, their burning bodies were paralyzed with some sort of sweet poison that made the voices of their common sense sound as if floating to them from a distant galaxy...and not reaching them at all in the end.

There were no longer any barriers, no prejudices.

They clung to each other in some alternative universe of desire.

They held onto their very lives in each other's heated embrace.

And the madness continued: Kyoko concentrated on immediateatly overtaking Ryoken's "leadership" in their kiss. She flicked her tongue, in and out of his mouth, hitting his own repeatedly, desperately trying not to let him win this "battle". Ryoken might have been her leader during other times, but for some reason she felt an aching need to "win" right here and right now. Ryoken, as if having read her mind, easily handed over the "victory" and now their tongues, no longer "opponents", were doing a dance, a ballet, entagling, caressing, rubbing each other sweetly, trying to discover a rhythm, a synergy. He ran his fingers through her red hair. She wrapped herself even more tightly against him, while their tongues grew more lively, more bold in each other's mouth.

Squishy, wet noises filled the room, their hearts were beating so wildly they could only take little sips of breath, totally ignoring how much saliva had flooded their chins already. Soon enough Ryoken couldn't take this anymore, so he lightly pushed Kyoko's shoulder. The woman only moaned sweetly as she softly landed on sheets. Ryoken moaned back, losing himself in the sensation, the feeling of their mouths joined together, their tongues making love with each other, their bodies, fully clothed, pressed firmly against each other.

"Mph?! N..!" then Kyoko's eyes shot wide open but her dead protest drowned anyway as Ryoken sucked on the tip of her tongue. There was nothing wrong with his hands moulding her breasts beneath the material of her blouse in any case...

"Hooh?" but still Ryoken couldn't help commenting in a purring tone as he pulled away for a moment to admire a couple of pointy bulges showing through the light fabric. "No bra?"

"What do you guess, big boy?" she cooed, but then gasped as he roughly tore at her blouse, opening it wide.

"You're such a dirty whore, Kyoko-san," his hands cupped her naked breasts, arousing her cute pink nipples into more of the aching tightness as he playfully tugged at them.

"W-watch your tongue..!" she hissed, her lower lip quivered as she bit into it hard; she felt like melting, turning into jelly the more Ryoken kept torturing her already hypersensitive flesh. "And you may just call me Kyoko..."

"So dirty yet so beautiful, Kyoko..." he murmured, slowly leaning towards her.

She moaned lightly as his lips planted a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. Ryoken began to suck gently on the soft flesh before leaving more sensual kisses on it. He was careful not to mark her skin as she writhed against him. His hands began to alternate between moulding her breasts and pinching her erect nipples gently but firmly. Kyoko barely held back a high-pitched yelp as the younger man then caressed every inch of her exposed skin, his hands were on her sides, her back, her neck, gently stroking, exploring.

"Ryoken... Ryoken!" Kyoko whimpered, arching her back, craving more of his touch; his kisses to her neck were also sending tingles down her entire spine as he kissed, sucked, and then kissed again.

Young Kogami granted her "mercy" which lasted for, like, a few moments as he hovered above her, smirking seductively as he checked her body.

"I didn't know you were this naughty," he chuckled, using his fingertip to trace the heart-shapen ring of a piercing around Kyoko's left nipple.

"W-well, I used to be young too, you know," a deep crimson blush jumped onto the woman's cheeks.

She remembered the eighteen years old Kyoko-chan who had just graduated from high school and was about to enter a university. Back then she used to have long hair, shiny enthusiastic eyes, unburdened by heavy sins conscience and endless desire to experiment... with her own body included.

"You still are," Ryoken breathed out in a raspy voice, leaning down. "You're young and gorgeous..."

Kyoko barely managed to bite her lips on time, not letting a heartfelt squeal escape her throat. Ryoken's fingers instantly went for her tits, pulling, massaging, groping them roughly. He kissed his way down her throat, nibbling on the sensitive hollow before progressing to her breasts. He licked and sucked the tender flesh, completely avoiding her nipples.

"O-oh, you... you're... a b-bully..." the woman whimpered as his hands would not stop roughly fondling her breasts, squeezing, feeling their pleasant, juicy roundness, and yet entirely neglect the sorest, the neediest parts.

Only when Kyoko gave in and let out a begging whine, his mouth closed over her left nipple and shockwaves radiated through her entire body. Ryoken chewed delicately on the tender bud, alternately hurting it with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. At the same time he kept rolling between his fingers, pulling and twisting its throbbing mate.

"No, w-wait!" Kyoko spluttered when Ryoken's teeth grabbed her piercing and impatiently tugged at it. "Please!"

He didn't listen as he was too busy rolling the thin metal ring on his tongue (how piquant it felt to him, its coldness on his heated flesh), swirling the tip in and out of it, clasping it tightly between his teeth and pulling over and over again.

"It... It hurts! Stop, Ryoken..!"

When her pleadings got ignored for the second time, she could not take it anymore and grabbed a fistful of his hair, jerking his head upwards and away from herself.

"You are being too violent!" he met her irate glare as she covered her breasts with her free arm. "Female nipples are very sensitive, especially during arousal!"

Ryoken shuddered and felt a blush of shame burning his cheekbones.

"S-sorry," he mumbled and averted his gaze.

But then he suddenly heard her soft laugh.

"Don't worry about it," she intoned and sat up a bit, leaning her back against the head board of the bed. "Say... something hard was poking just now at my belly, huh?"

Ryoken winced: he wholeheartedly regretted causing Kyoko pain, but her nipple embroidered with the piercing looked so obscenely sexy... He totally lost himself to the primitive desire of playing with both it and her erected flesh and felt awfully guilty that his cock was rock hard and his mind was reacting lustfully despite her pain.

"Would you look at that?" Kyoko's lips though curved in a small seductive smirk, lust resurfaced for moment from the darkest depth of her soul as she eyed lasciviously the bulge sticking out from the inside of his pants, already creating a visible wet stain on jeans fabric.

Ryoken chocked on his own surpsrised gasp when Kyoko's swift fingers promptly undid the zipper.

"Oh my," she purred and licked her lips as soon as the younger's man cock sprang free right in front of her face. "You sure have grown."

The heat in Ryoken's cheeks became unbearable, he felt his mind falling into some sort of a weird quagmire as he, practically enchanted, watched Kyoko's hand gently moving along the entire lenght of his manhood.

"So tense though..." the woman absolutely didn't mind getting her palm dirty with lots of pre-cum overflowing from the tip. "What can I do to make you relax, hm?"

Before Ryoken got a chance to say anything, Kyoko's hands came up under and to the sides of her breasts — offering her tits to the horny young man.

"Come on, no need to be shy," she beckoned, cupping her hands under each breast and began playfully lifting them in her palms. 

Ryoken gulped as he watched her and then, unable to endure it any longer, promptly slapped his cock between her tits.

"Good," Kyoko breathed out heavily as she felt herself growing so hot; her pulse rate increased, her skin's sensitivity was heightened. She could not remember her nipples being harder or more erect than they were now. "There you go, big boy..."

While young Kogami stared at her chest greedily she pushed her hands inward, enveloping his cock in her soft flesh. Ryoken grunted as the sight of Kyoko's boobs being actively smashed together from sides, creating a ridiculous display of tit flesh, turned him on incredibly. He envisioned his ample cock sliding in between the creases created with her tits. Her breasts felt exquisite, soft, heavy, full. His dick was becoming even more erect.

"Oh!" Kyoko couldn't help crying out as Ryoken wasted no time in making his fantasy coming true.

He grabbed each breast by the side, taking the full control, and thrusted his hard cock between them. Kyoko gasped, the sudden hectic ardor kinda startled her. But she wasn't surprised: it was nothing new to her as most of the men she'd ever been with fucked her boobs regularly.   
  
And Ryoken did so with gusto. He wedged his dick between her breast flesh and fucked her hard. With the lustful passion of a young virgin (yes, that's who he was) he kept penetrating her cleavage fully over and over. A nasty sound filled the room, the sound of his heavy balls smacking her breasts. As he increased his pace, his breathing became heavy and the squishy, slippery "slish" of his fucking her breasts became louder than the smack of his balls. 

At first Kyoko could do nothing but bite her lips helplessly as she just sat there, taking his cock over and over again in her cleavage. She looked down, watching young Kogami's foreskin pull back each time he thrusted through her tit flesh. His head was much redder than the rest of his cock and it beat up at her as he pounded her chest.

Kyoko was still watching his thick cockhead as it emerged from her deep cleavage each time when she found it funny and decided to tease him. Ryoken's eyes shot wide open and he gasped at the top of his lungs in surprise as the woman gently put her hands on top of his and leaned her face down, sticking out her tongue so that the very tip of his dick smashed soundly against it. As it did she eagerly lapped at it, licking along the slit that would not stop producing lots and lots of pre-cum.

This little fun game lasted for a bit more before, all of a sudden, Ryoken's pace slowed. His cockhead peeked out and paused, swelling, his entire length began twitching uncontrolablly.

"K-Kyoko, I'm..." the younger man groaned.

"Go ahead," she chuckled, encouraging him gently as by the pained expression of his face she guessed that he felt his ejaculate boil in his balls. "It's not healthy to hold it in."  
  
At these very words Kyoko immediately received hot spurts against her cheeks, chin and neck. She closed her eyes just on time as Ryoken flooded her face, neck, collar bones and cleavage with hot cum. He spurted a thick pool of creamy semen and even shot a few wads over her shoulder onto the head board of the bed behind her. Before he finished, Ryoken released Kyoko's boobs, making sure he aimed his cock right so that a few more pale lines of his jizz landed across each of her breasts and nipples.

"Uh..." as the sweet delirium of orgasm wore off Ryoken blushed brightly, immense feeling of shame burned him at the sight of the mess he had caused.

Not only that: it definitely seemed as if some sort of demons were pulled to freedom not only out of him but out of Kyoko as well as her face reflected nothing but blissful content. The woman was akin to a she-cat in heat as she gathered some of his cum from her face and onto her finger, sucking at it deliciously; her breasts resembled snow-covered hills while some especially heavy-looking milky drops of his semen kept hanging and then dripping off her nipples.

"You're good," Kyoko purred, watching him from beneath her long fluffy and (how come Ryoken noticed it only _now_?) lovely eyelashes.

"Th-thanks?" flustered, young Kogami looked away as if he turned into the shy little boy the woman used to know in the past.

Little did he know how kind Kyoko was for not openly comparing him to her previous partners who lasted longer before releasing. Yeah, her status of an experienced adult woman let her draw a rightful conclusion about young Kogami being "green" in sex, and yet she only giggled as if she herself was a young girl again; nevertheless, Ryoken's youthful excitment was too adorable in her opinion.

"Hey," her voice was filled with endless tenderness as she reached out and opened her arms wide, welcoming him into a loving embrace. "Come here?"

Ryoken wanted to mumble something, but at the very moment the ability of speech left him, making him capable of only helplessly tumbling into the woman's arms.

When they landed back onto the sheets their hungry lips had already been busy with each other all over again. At first it was all sweet and gentle, Ryoken kissed Kyoko softly, but then his renewed passion began rapidly setting his entire body aflame. Kyoko shuddered at such fervor, but soon enough her body relaxed under his. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths as their hands couldn't quit roaming over each other's bodies. Ryoken's hands started wandering again, cupping her naked breasts. After a moment, Kyoko purred against his lips and arched her back a little, pushing her curves into his caressing palms.

"Mm!" she whimpered into his mouth as she suddenly realized that one of his hands went further down, lifting up her skirt.

Ryoken smirked into the kiss, letting his fingers pertly feel the slickness of her panties. There was no way Kyoko could hide it: her crotch already felt so hot, she was so sopping wet that Ryoken's fingers barely grazing her pussy was making her dizzy with lust. She thrusted her hips forward to feel more of him and he responded with two fingers pushing the crotch of her nylon panties up inside her willing pussy. 

Consumed by his primal, carnal desires, Ryoken moved down, settling in between her legs as he opened them wide. His guess was right: her underwear was thoroughly drenched. He allowed himself to smirk victoriously at the discovery and at the thought that _he_ was the one who made this woman so undone. 

"So lewd," he chuckled and forced a pleasurable cry rip out of Kyoko's throat as he pressed his fingers at her core making the dark wet stain on her panties even bigger as he stimulated her, rubbing her most private part.

"R-Ryoken..." she swallowed and was about to beg that she was not happy with the fabric preventing him from touching her properly.

"I know," he needn't to be told about this.

A violent shudder coursed akin to electricity throughout Kyoko's entire body when Ryoken pulled the crotch of her panties to the side, revealing that part of her he had never seen before: her lecherous adult pussy. The pussy which, of course, throbbed in anticipation and grew hotter and redder as the younger man's direct touch caused more blood to flow down there, making the female part become more and more akin to a gorgeous rose in the full beauty of its bloom.

"Your pussy is so alluring," Ryoken wholeheartedly admired the view.

"Aah, don't say things like that..." it wasn't the first time a man eyed her privates so lasciviously, but Kyoko felt her cheeks heating up in quite an extra manner as of all people it was _Ryoken_ saying this to her right now.

"I'm saying nothing but truth."

"S-still... Oh!"

The fleeting moment of her short-lived embarassment quickly became an irrevelant history when Ryoken dropped his mouth on her sodden womanhood, beginning his detailed exploration. Kyoko's mound was expectedly neat, red pubes accurately trimmed. Young Kogami paused and inhaled; she smelled fresh and tasted delightful. He kissed her glistening labia gently, and Kyoko purred in response, her pussy trickled with a new gush down her thighs, letting Ryoken know how excited it was.  
  
And yet his further ministrations were so slow and deliberate that it made Kyoko unwillingly agonize. It had been awhile since she slept with a guy this young cause as she grew older so did her partners. So doing this with Ryoken made her want to be sure to savour every moment.  
  
Ryoken made a V with his fingers and pinched her swollen lower lips together, teasing, and then used his index one to spread the vulva and gently toyed with her opening. Kyoko responded appreciatively to his attention: she was oozing so much love juice as she felt it drip down her ass. Incredible, she thought, but Ryoken seemed to instinctively know her every sensitive spot and how to trigger it. Her breath came in short excited gasps in response to his touch.  
  
She spread her thighs further, giving him greater access to her pussy. Ryoken paused and reached up to grab a pillow to place under her hips.

" _How thoughtful_ ," sincerely touched, Kyoko managed this fraction of a thought before her entire mind got blurred and muddied with lust again.  
  
She moaned akin to a fallen woman she was at the moment as Ryoken resumed kissing and tonguing her, slowly stroking her sex. His hot tongue slid up and down her slit, then forced a desperate yelp out of her as it plunged deep into her passage without any warning. He slurped her juices, savouring the taste. It was so delicious and intoxicating that with every new lick Ryoken lost his humanity more and more as he growled in a low threatening manner of a beast. Kyoko's clitoris was hard as well, so he moved his lips to engulf it and flick it with his tongue, bringing the woman closer to the edge.  
  
"F-fuck, Ryoken..." she rasped, thrashing and gripping helplessly onto the sheets as the tingling pleasure in her vagina drove her insane. "I'm gonna cum all over you... i-if you keep this shit up."  
  
"Bring it on then," the younger man teased, continuing dragging his tongue voluptiously against her slit. "Give it to me. Drown me."  
  
Kyoko's pussy juice was sweet and thick as syrup, and it flowed freely. Ryoken continued his enthusiastic assault on her pussy. Kyoko's breath shortened, her right hand guided Ryoken's head, pressing him gently but firmly in his efforts. Her passion rose on each breath. Her entire core was aching to cum.  
  
"That's it... there, there. Suck my clit, please! Please!" she squealed as she squirmed beneath him, having her hands in his hair and trying to direct him to where she wanted.

Young Kogami was more than happy to oblige as he would alternate between sucking, nipping with his teeth (but not enough to hurt her) and leaving small feathery kisses, pecks on her erect love bud. As Kyoko kept bucking her hips more and more actively, letting him know just how much she enjoyed it, he then decided to tease her throbbing clit by swirling the lukewarm tip of his tongue around the overheated flesh, causing the woman's brain to shut down as pleasure kept setting her nerves on fire non-stop.

"Oh yes, yes... Aahh, no! Don't stop! More! Give it to me!" the woman pleaded as Ryoken began ramming his tongue inside her hole, moving it in and out and in circles, lapping up all of her such sweet tasting juices.

Earning a new sweet moan each time he swiped his tongue along Kyoko's delicate and hypersensitive insides, Ryoken added a finger to his assault, playfully probing her opening and slowly driving deeper in light strokes.

"It's... ah! Two f-fingers, please..." Kyoko begged in short breaths. "Two will make me cum... Please, make me cum!"

Her wish was granted and another digit joined in. Ryoken roughly fucked the naughty soaking cunt, moving his fingers in circles each time they entered. He was thrusting them in with full force and ripples flowed through Kyoko's legs and between them. Her breathing picked up when Ryoken pushed his long fingers in as deep as possible, held them there and pulled out. In again and deep. Then he curled them upward and fucked her even more intense, relishing the nasty squelching noises her gaping hole was making while hopelessly drooling with fluids.

"Fuck, yes..! Yes!" Kyoko's sanity was hanging by a thread as she energetically moved her hips to meet the rhythm of Ryoken's frictions. "Ryo... ken... Good! It feels so good! Nhh... yes... More..! Deeper! Ah..!"

But before she could realize it young Kogami abruptly removed his slick fingers, creating a bone-crushing feeling of aching loneliness inside Kyoko's cunt. 

"A-ah, no..." the woman sobbed, tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes at the sudden and terrifying discontent. "Why did you... please... Ooh!!"

Her voice couldn't help but ring through the night as Ryoken grabbed both of her legs and held them up as far as they could go.

One suck. One final rough suck at her clitoris turned out to be all that was needed to flip over Kyoko's entire universe.

"N-no! I-I'm... cumming..!"

She was unable to hear her own heart-wrenching scream as millions of galaxies exploded in front of her very eyes all at once, wiping her existence to null and then, having it immediately reborn, sending her mind and body into shiny white oblivion.

Meanwhile, in this reality, Ryoken opened his mouth as wide as a hungry baby bird and greedily caught lots and lots of Kyoko's pussy juice as it generously sprayed everywhere, until there was no dry spot on young Kogami's face; his bangs didn't avoid the opportunity to be drenched as well.

Taki Kyoko was still arching her back and breathing in short billow gulps as her female cum kept squirting out, revealing all of her lewd nature. The undescribable stiffness let go of her body and allowed her to flop lifelessly back onto the mattress only when the stream subsided and the sheets underneath her were disasterously soaked.

"Wow," Ryoken cooed, wiping his face with the back of his hand and licking off Kyoko's sweet juice. "You came so much."

She was physically unable to provide an answer as her limbs kept quivering with the aftermath of orgasm coursing through her body. Ryoken could not look at her without a smug smirk: Kyoko greedily gasped for air akin to a fish thrown out at the shore, her lips were dry and swollen with drool trickling out of their corners, her fair skin glistened with sweat, her disheveled clothes and soaked satisfied cunt in full view added to the image of a woman surviving one of the most intense orgasms in her life.

"You're so amazing..." Kyoko could hardly hear Ryoken's voice through the rabid pounding in her own chest as her heart could not settle down so easily, especially not when Ryoken sprawled on top of her, snuggling up and holding onto her tight... just like when he was a young kid.

But Kyoko wasn't thinking about that particular time; as she, completely light-headed, stared at the ceiling, her yet blurry mind took her further into the past. The restless past that couldn't present her as an actually decent woman in the present. Her conscience, her memories, her very body held many secrets that, if come to the surface, might ruin her image of a modest lady forever.

Her leaking, ever-hungry pussy was one of those dirty secrets: many men and women got to have a taste of it throught the years, and yet, there was no one who could have made it melt so much like...

The world froze around her, causing her heart to skip a painful beat before a single shard of that past flashed before her eyes.

" _Aah... hah... so rough... yes... Sensei!_ "

Deadly frost struck Kyoko right under her skin as her eyes cracked wide open, reflecting the deepest secret of hers.

There was only one man who had ever made her cum like Ryoken did tonight — and the two happened to share some... similarities.

"Kyoko?"

Metal blue eyes kept staring at her; the mysterious moonlight though turned them golden for a tiny fraction of a moment as Kyoko's heart squeezed painfully.

Yes, as her consciousness was still lingering on the blurry borderline between the past and the present she could clearly see features of her first man in Ryoken.

Like father... like son, after all.

And apparently they actually something even more in common than just blood and last name.

"Hey."

A light shake on her shoulders had finally brought her mind back from the Netherland as she blinked and felt her cheeks burning at the MOST important thing she could never tell the young Kogami.

No, she would NEVER tell him that it was his father who took her virginity all those years ago...

"Ugh!"

...and turned her into a slut who wholeheartedly enjoyed good sex and was now craving it yet again as she grabbed onto Ryoken and rolled them over, forcing him on his back and herself on top of him.

"What's gotten into you?" frowning, Ryoken asked a bit suspiciously even though the close contact of their privates reawoke the hot fluttering arousal down in his own crotch.

"Fufu, you're so hard," and Kyoko didn't fail to gladly notice it as his newly risen cock impatiently pressed against her butt. "So cute."

As if he was suddenly severely spellbound, Ryoken watched the woman playfully hover her slutty wet pussy right above his already aching manhood. The feeling grew worse and worse each passing second as his heart rate rapidly increased, his mouth salivated so bad that he barely managed to swallow it as he bit lips hard enough to cause him pain.

Just  _who_ was this fiery night fairy who took the guise of Dr. Taki Kyoko?

"Ryoken..." her red glossy lips parted, so full and seductive that every new word flowing from between them casted him further into the dark void where he could no longer feel anything as clearly as the hotness seeping into every inch of him. "Are you a virgin?"

"Hmm?" his desires overtook his mind and were now speaking in his stead. "You mean if I have ever tried something else than my own right hand and your boobs?"

"You're the worst," Kyoko merrily giggled and forced a sharp gasp out of him as she lowered herself just enough to almost take his glans into her hot womanhood; it was just a tease though as she only clamped his cock between her curvy soft thighs.

"Heh," Ryoken felt himself almost losing it as Kyoko moved her hips to and fro tantalizingly slow, letting his dick slide just barely touching her wetness. "You know I am."

"You're what?" she mocked him by blatantly rubbing her entrance against his entire length.

"I'm... uh!" he grunted as the anticipation building up inside his groin burned his innards to the point of actual pain. "I-I'm the worst fucking virgin who wants some good fuck."

Kyoko's eyes widened only for a brief second and then she burst into cheerful girlish laughter; Ryoken's breath hitched in his throat as she lifted herself a bit and lined herself up with his cock, holding it at the base.

"Okay," she murmured sweetly. "Well then, I guess I'll be taking your cherry."

The entire world became nothing but a useless blurred decoration as Ryoken couldn't take his eyes of Kyoko about to become one with him; she nestled and nudged until she had manoeuvred his cock to her pussy lips. Slowly she eased herself until they opened. Ryoken's heart skipped one especially excited beat as his cockhead was drawn into the place.

"Oooh!" Kyoko couldn't hold back a rather loud gasp.

And Ryoken himself barely refrained from mimicking her, instead he held his breath as her lovely wet pussy devoured his engorged cock.

"Nn... Haaahh!" but in the end young Kogami let his excitment out as she took his entire length fully inside.

"Aah... hah..." Kyoko's body rose up to sit impaled upon him, her height dominating his. The moon hid behind clouds but in the darkness he could make out her face gripped with lust. He heard her breathing, powerful pants of desire as she rasped. "Aaah... It's in."

She moved a bit, forcing a guttural groan out of Ryoken.

"How is it..?" Kyoko asked feebly, this alone was already quite much for her body as her lower half quivered; her pussy felt so happy taking in a cock after... five-month starvation!

"Whoa..!" was the only thing Ryoken to gasp back to her.

"Does it feel good?" Kyoko's lips quirked up in a smile without exactly consulting her will as with each passing second her mind grew more and more concentrated on the fact that Ryoken's manhood was actually bigger than those she was used to.

"Haah... yes..." young Kogami threw his head back, his lungs were working at their limit as he took in probably one of the deepest breathes in his life; his whole body uncontrollably twitched as the feeling of Kyoko's vagina wrapping around his manhood was almost akin to a loving embrace. "Very good... You're so tight..."

Kyoko giggled happily once again: this was quite a nice compliment for a woman with her rich history of having many partners.

"Hehe... I feel the same."

"You too, Kyoko..?"

"Ryoken, your dick... feels amazing."

"K-Kyoko..." he began panting for air thirstily as he felt a red-hot coil tightening in his own groin, his body screamed, yearned for further actions.

"Don't worry," with these words she gave him a loving, almost motherly smile. "Sit still."

"B-but..."

"I'll do the work," she spread her thighs as wide as she could, in full view demonstrating him his cock buried deep inside her soaked eager pussy. "See?"

Wasting no more time, Kyoko immediately started a hard rhythmic grinding, moving her hips back and forth while sitting impaled on Ryoken's cock. He moaned and instinctively stretched his hands out to grab onto her breasts. Kyoko gave him a michevious chuckle and leaned onto him, letting him support her weight.

"Heh... you're such a bad boy," the woman cooed as he gripped both of her nipples and pulled them, playing with them. He then tugged the sensitive erect buds forward, stretching them and elongating her tits; he never forgot about her piercing either, though this time he was much more careful as he tugged at it not to cause her unnecessary pain.

But even if there was any, it was completely irrevelant as they both couldn't enjoy anything more than the sensation of Ryoken's cock moving inside Kyoko's depths. Young Kogami loved the way she was controlling the pace: working herself up by grinding hard, leaning forward to make sure her clit rubbed against him, then, as the feelings in her pussy built up, slowing down, making slower, more sensual movements. 

"Sh-shit!" Ryoken hissed through gritted teeth as his pulse thumped wildly in his temples, wrapping his entire head into feverish heat haze. "This feels too good..!"

"R-really..? Aah!" an uncharacteristic yelp slipped out of Kyoko as she rocked her hips back and forth wildly while rubbing his chest with her hands. "I'm so happy!"  
  
This was turning crazy quickly as Kyoko fucked him so hard, making her pussy gushing wet, all her juices were foaming out of her, her violent passion was coating their bodies in a sticky wet glistening sheen. Ryoken's cock was rock hard inside her, pressing against the slick walls of her womanhood as she ground, and he could feel it throbbing with a growing intensity each time the pace of her frictions increased. Unable to control himself, Ryoken began to thrust back, pushing his cock into Kyoko, trying to get ever deeper inside her, and, of course, he earned a sweet moan in response. Feeling his hips quickly adjusting to her rhythm, Kyoko answered by grinding harder and faster and, when that only made him thrust even more ferociously, she began sliding her pussy up and down his cock, using the full length of his shaft, angling her hips so that it pressed against her as it glided in and out. Watching her pussy open and close around his cock, her juices creaming on his shaft and flowing down it, Ryoken found it amazingly sexy. The way she was using his body to satisfy herself whilst driving him crazy with pleasure and lust at the same time was fantastic. 

"Haa... uuh... heh," Ryoken sneered at her as his hands were now firmly squeezing her nice plump butt. "Damn, you really _are_ good. Taking my cock like a goddamn bitch..!"

"Ooh... nn... umph," a stern glimmer flashed in Kyoko's grey eyes. "Mind your language, young man."  
  
Although this way of talking to her was actually only turning her on even more and soon she was in an out-of-control frenzy, sending her pussy up and down Ryoken's shaft as fast as she could, her tits were bouncing up and down wildly as she hectically rolled her hips; her breath came in quick shallow pants as she gasped each time his cock plowed deep inside her.

"Mphh..." Kyoko huffed, biting hard on her lower lip. "Ryoken... hah... ahha... amazing... your dick... the way you're rubbing me..."

"Haaah... ah... you sure are a hot stuff..!" Ryoken panted back as he energetically bucked his hips, his cock plumbed her depths.

In actuality, he had no proper words in his vocabulary to describe just how freaking perfect it felt as Kyoko was so deliciously tight, her hot sopping walls were cradling his length snug, and as he kept withdrawing his cock the sensation as if her body was trying to keep him inside her drove him to the edge closer and closer.

"F-fuck, you're so nice and slippery..." Ryoken complimented, groping her ass as he watched her starting to lose it as her harsh breathing mixed with loud moans, her face twisting, eyes screwed tight shut.

"Oooh... haah... haa... I... n-no... My pussy loves it too much..!"

Unable to endure it any longer, Kyoko leaned back, arms behind her as she grabbed his ankles, lifting her knees, legs wide open. Her hips thrusted hard and deep, jackhammering his cock, her body consumed by the desire to cum. Ryoken looked down and the sight of his cock pounding into her glistening wet labia drove him wild.

"H-hell..!" he groaned.

He could feel his cock throbbing inside this tight wet pussy. He was getting close. Then he felt Kyoko flex whatever it is that women flex in order to grip more tightly whatever is in their pussy. She did it several times. Ryoken recognized it as a signal and slammed his cock in and out as feverishly as he could while Kyoko's womanhood continued to grip it. She bent down to his face and planted a very animated kiss on his mouth. It was not an affectionate loving kiss. It was a sex kiss, with wrestling tongues and shared salivating. Kyoko's tongue was probing Ryoken's mouth just as his dick was probing her cunt. Young Kogami felt her saliva flowing into his mouth and he gulped it down, thrilled by the extraordinary raunchy intimacy of it. 

"Mph... sh-shi... Kyoko..!" Ryoken winced, throwing his head back as far as he could, feeling an unevitable coming. "I'm, ugh... gonna..!"

"Ah... ahh... nn..." the woman's ability to breathe was already at its limit as she gripped hard onto his shoulders, agitated by the feeling of his cockhead swelling inside her. "It's okay... Give it to me... your hot load..."

"Haaa... Here I go..!"

She was fully prepared to accept him, but then... something unexpected happened.

"N-no... h-haah... Ryoken!!"

It was too late: he broke through some never touched before barrier into something deeper, filling her further than anyone before; it was akin to an explosion of sensation in her core. A shockwave of unfathomable rolled out from her core, every nerve it touched coming alive with pleasure, every muscle spasming at once, until it reached the limits of her body, and yet it kept growing. As the wave of burning pleasure struck her mind, Ryoken's primal roar of lust filled her ears, and she felt his shaft twitch inside her. And just when it seemed impossible for it to get any stronger, she felt his manhood throb even larger before firing volleys of liquid fire into the newfound depths of her pussy. 

Endless, sheer ecstasy filled her to the brim as Ryoken's white-hot seed flooded directly into her womb.

Kyoko's mind went blank entirely, so Ryoken was the only one who registered her cumming as a warm wetness burst out and sprayed over his embedded cock, out onto his pubes and over his swollen balls. Kyoko's female ejaculation had washed from her and over him.

As they were both done, Kyoko lifelessly flopped on top of Ryoken, their bodies kept quivering in sweet convulsions of orgasm as they tightly held onto each other and greedily gulped for the air filled with erotically enhanced, delicious odors of their sex. The echoes of their carnal passion stripped them off the last bits of energy, they couldn't find strength to pull away from each other. Kyoko's floppy tits were pressed tightly against Ryoken's chest, her hot sopping pussy still held his softening cock. Ryoken put his arms around her back and held her close to him. They were truly satisfied sex partners, still locked together, still enjoying their lust.

"This... was amazing..." Kyoko whispered in a weak husky voice.

Ryoken couldn't reply as he was trying too hard to regain his breath, but his brightly flushed face showed the visible signs of agreement.

The moon showed up from behind the clouds and flooded the room with its pure silver light, revealing the mess the two created. Neither Ryoken nor Kyoko were able to utter a word, their hearts and bodies were still under the charms of post-coital bliss as they were lying together, breathing heavily in a pile of sweaty sheets. It took them some time to have their consciousness rid of haze and regain their senses.

"Even though this was your first time..." still a bit drunk on endorphins, Kyoko gave Ryoken a relaxed, grateful smile. "You made me cum with your cock."

Young Kogami remained speechless again, but this time his silence charged the air around them with clear tension and Kyoko couldn't help noticing it.

"Ryoken..?" confused, she watched him staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Kyoko..." absent-minded, he spoke only about half a minute later. "You had other men before me, huh?"

"A-ah," the woman's cheeks reddened a bit more. "Well, I did."

"Lots?"

"Uh..." these sudden questions made Kyoko feel as if a tight knot clenched her insides, but she decided to be honest. "Yes. I sleep with new people at least once a month or a month and a half. There are more people who seek sex without commitment than you think."

"So... one-night stands?"

Kyoko felt her throat so suddenly constricted that she could only utter a small "uh" and nod.

"But don't think I am not responsible. I'm a doctor and a well-versed one in questions of contraception and sexual health. I wouldn't let anyone who I'm not sure about to do it with me, so..."

"We used no protection," Ryoken noted in an emotionless, disembodied voice. "And I released inside you plenty."

"Haha..." Kyoko let out a nervous chuckle. "Like I said, I take as much precautions as possible. I take just as many birth control pills as needed. You don't have to be worried, even with all the load I took upon, there is no baby potentially being conceived inside me after this."

"Hmph."

"What's wrong?"

The sight of Ryoken's tense face made Kyoko's own anxiety rise its ugly head.

"Have you," young Kogami decided to be blunt, "slept with Aso and Genome?"

"Well..." Kyoko got a little taken aback, but there was nowhere to run and she knew this question would be voiced in one way or another. "You're already grown enough to know that some people might have a bit different preferences in sex. Our Dr. Genome is one of those, women are not his "specialty"."

"Hoh?" Ryoken's eyebrows went up for a moment, though he had always kinda suspected his genetics enthusiastic comrade to be of a different orientation. 

"And Aso..." Kyoko's heart clenched as an especially sensitive string was tugged lightly but enough to cause her a bit of pain. "We used to be "friends with benefits" for some time, but... I've realized that we're through when he began seeking something I was never willing to provide in our relationship: emotional investment. Don't get me wrong, I like Aso... but not in that way. He really should commit himself to someone who actually deserves it... and that cannot be a whore like me."

"Kyoko..."

Silence overtook the room, hovered heavily, ready to crush them to their full demise any moment. The feeling didn't subside when Kyoko parted her lips after about a minute or so.

"Yes," she said in a quiet voice, unable to raise it any more as her conscience wouldn't allow it. "I _am_ a whore. I don't deserve to be in a fully functional, happy relationship. It's okay for me to be lonely. Me being a slut is... not the worst of all my sins. I..."

Her monologue was abruptly cut by her own gasp and Ryoken's arms wrapping around her even tighter as he pulled her so close to himself that her quickened heartbeat got totally exposed.

"...So this is yet another way how my father messed you up."

"Eh..?"

As if some extra sharp needle struck right between Kyoko's ribs; she prayed that she misheard it.

"R-Ryoken, what are you..?"

"There is no need to hide it," when her wide open, shocked eyes met his, there was no glimmer of fooling around — Ryoken was at his most seriousness. "I know it. It must have been my father who was your first?"

He wasn't asking a question, his intonation was composed of nothing but affirmative notes.

"My father took your virginity, right?" Ryoken blatantly cracked open Kyoko's heart and plunged into its deepest, dirtiest parts. "You were lovers."

"I..." the woman's voice was treacherously shaking, there was a painful tingling in her eyes as they were growing moist quickly. "How do you..."

"I know. I've known it since I was seven. Ever since that one night when I heard you moaning in father's study and was stupid enough to take a peek into a keyhole."

A mute scream stuck in Kyoko's dry throat, her eyes bulged and cold tears ran down her pallid cheeks as her entire body shivered and her temperature as if dropped below zero.

"I saw both of you," Ryoken kept grubbing up her foulest secret, so outrageous and gross in the purest moonlight. "I could never forget it: you lying on the desk, your clothes disheveled, your legs spread wide, your naked boobs bouncing wildly as my father gripped onto your hips and thrusted his own in a vigorous pace. You both were glistening with sweat as the yellowish light of the lamp revealed and your breathing was ragged and desperate. You were... so agitated and needy with your face all red and the expression of ecstasy written all over it. You were crying out obscene things, announcing just how much your wet pussy loved and needed my dad's cock. You were wrapping your legs around my father's waist, squirming and arching your back, whining akin to a bitch during mating as you couldn't get enough of dad's dick. You were bucking, rolling your hips just so that you could get penetrated even deeper... and your Sensei granted your wishes, fucking you senseless to the point where you seemed like a puppet thrashing on strings. I... used to think that a voice so high-pitched was only possible in cartoons, but I was proven wrong when you squealed out of control as father apparently came inside you."

"Ryoken..." every new word hit Kyoko akin to a whole sword, her head drooped helplessly.

"Back then I was a little brat, so I couldn't fully comprehend it. The only thing I understood that it was making you feel very good... Though I never found courage to ask father about this, I felt too embarassed as I felt my cheeks heating up badly every time I revived the scene in my memory. Heh, curse me and my reluctance, it fucked me up more than once in my life."

Kyoko sobbed: she suddenly remembered how all those years ago there was a certain period Ryoken behaved somewhat weird around her as he blushed and fidgeted and mumbled incoherently whenever she would talk or just look at him.

" _So this was what that all about..._ " the realization cut deep into her heart and made it bleed.

"Then much more serious shit happened in my life," Ryoken's lips contorted in almost hysterical smile as he chuckled nervously, "so I managed to forgot about that. Only when I hit puberty and got to experience seeing very first adult videos on the net I remembered about this. And... to tell you the truth, no sluts in those were more gorgeous than you."

"Eh? What are you..?" Kyoko shuddered and shoot up her gaze, facing Ryoken whose seriousness only became more authentic.

"But one thing has been bothering me," young Kogami's voice was brimming with something the woman had never heard before as she saw her reflection in his stern eyes, so deep and shiny in the moonlight. "Did... did you and my father love each other? Or did he coerce you into this?"

"Ryoken, I..."

"Please, answer me properly, Kyoko!"

Her heart thumped in her chest and the entire world freeze, fell into silence.

There literally was no escaping, and yet it took her ages to pull herself together and for words to trickle pitifully as she barely opened her numb quivering lips.

"It's... neither. Once again, your father and I were nothing but a boss and his subordinate with "benefits". He said this before taking me for the first time. He told me that I shouldn't treat it as anything special as it's just a part of human nature. I knew that as I learned biology carefully and... I still had a great respect and liked your dad at least purely physically. So everything that happened between us was fully consensual. We as adults both had our primitive human needs and we needed some stress relief..."

"So neither father nor any other people you ever had told you they loved you?"

Kyoko hesitated as she felt numb from the sensation as if Ryoken cut open her deepest wound that could never heal anyway.

"Yes," she finally nodded, giving him the fakest smile ever. "It's not like love is vital for sex. That's why... mphh!"

Out of the blue her woe was roughly silenced by a pair of hot hungry lips. Yes, there was roughness and needeness, and yet... this kiss felt entirely different as instead of the burning passionate fire Kyoko felt only a cosy gentle warmth spreading under her skin.

"And what if..." Ryoken breathed hard, his cheeks burned crimson when he pulled away almost an eternity later with his lips tingling and swollen. "What if I told you... that I loved you?"

"What..?" 

Kyoko stared at him as if he was a mirage and whatever he said was nothing but an auditory illusion.

"This is what I'm saying to you right now," Ryoken frowned. "Kyoko, I love you."

Moonbeams danced in her huge eyes, and young Kogami tenderly put his hand on her cheek, caressing; the way her entire body stiffened up, the way she looked at him as if not recognizing him, Ryoken almost thought she turned into a statue, but the overwhelming heat on her rosy cheeks and the quickened pace of her heart that was about to jump out of her chest convinced him otherwise.

"Ryoken..." Kyoko uttered slowly as if under some spell. "What in the world are you saying..? Are you... seriously?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," his voice was as solid as metal. "I love you, Kyoko. I love you from the very bottom of my heart."

If there previously was any doubt about her body's temperature being below zero, now it was an indisputable fact. She froze, hopelessly and from her head to the tips of her toes. And the only source of warmth that was there for her were her own tears that suddenly rained down her face non-stop.

"Kyoko?" Ryoken's own innards got clutched into a tight knot at the sight of her shivering and biting her lips and refusing to look at him.

"Why..." she was losing the ability to speak coherently with every new sob that ripped through her throat. "Wh-why... of all people... m-me? You... I... How is that..?"

"Because that is how I feel," Ryoken held her face in his both of hands and made their eyes meet, and what Kyoko saw was endless softness as he smiled at her lovingly.

"But..." she rustled, unarmed and paralyzed in his embrace. "Am I not... too old? More so... You have known me since you were a kid... and you are well aware just how horrible as a person I am."

Ryoken granted her silence in reply, simply looking at her with completely unreadable eyes. It suddenly appeared as if a heavy metal shutter fell between him and Kyoko, and she quickly felt an immense panic because of the uncertainty that kept growing with each passing second, torturing her already aching heart.

"Okay," Ryoken's voice finally echoed in the night. "I'll give you three reasons for my feelings. First, I honestly have no idea why do you think that being thirty makes you "too old". There are not many women of your age who could match your beauty and charm. Second, you have always been the first who I went to with my troubles as a child, and you had always listened and comforted me... even if you were deadly tired after work. Third... it's not like I'm the best person in the world either. Heh, I'm quite a shitty excuse of a human being, and yet you would always hold me, wipe my tears and grant me peace of mind... isn't that alone enough?"

"This is..."

Kyoko paused and desperately attempted to unravel her thoughts that grew into one hell of a turmoilish mess; she sighed heavily when her heart settled down a bit, though still quite restless as she looked up into those metal blue eyes.

"Ryoken," she never strived so badly to keep her voice unwavering. "Do you know what you're saying? Are you properly aware of your words? Your feelings?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're still young..."

"So what?" Kyoko looked away, but Ryoken tighened his grip on her face and gently but firmly made their gazes lock again. "Does my birth date invalidate how I feel?"

"What you feel might be a confusion."

"Kyoko!"

The woman gasped when the world in front of her eyes had turned upside down, but it was actually Ryoken who rolled them over and climbed on top of her.

"Listen!" he begged, hovering above her akin to a deity wrapped in the moonlight halo, his hands were on either side of the pillow, keeping the borders of Kyoko's universe down to his desperate, in a certain way adorable face. "Please, do I _really_ seem like a child to you?"

"You..." the woman's flustered, red face gave away the answer nonchalantly. "W-well, you aren't technically a kid anymore."

"I threw away the very notion of myself being a child when I became the Knights of Hanoi's leader at only thirteen," Ryoken's smile was bitter, and Kyoko indeed could not call the eyes she was looking into childish — they seemed like those of a man who lived and suffered for at least a century.

"Still," dazed from the view, Kyoko whispered meekly, "having me as your first love..."

"And my first woman, the one who made me into a real man," Ryoken's smile changed its tint into a cocky one. "What a both scary and funny thing fate is: you've deflowered me, basically repaid my father for doing the same to you."

"It's not really..." 

"But you still did it with me, right? If you had no feelings towards me even in the least, you wouldn't have allowed yourself to go this far. Because you respect and care for me. And even while having your private life so "rich" you wouldn't give yourself away as anything less than a prim and proper lady, unless..."

"Unless..." mindless from staring for too long into his beautiful eyes, she echoed him; her body was once again growing rapidly hot against her will.

"Unless I am nothing less than a grown and attractive man in your eyes," Ryoken's smiled reached the peak of its sweetness and then he brought his face so close to Kyoko's that his hot breath became the only means of her staying alive as he whispered: "And you love me too, right?"

This question crashed and broke everything Kyoko had ever known about and the way she realized herself into shards. Who she was? What does she feel? Just... how immense her sins are?

At this very moment she saw herself from a third person view: she was standing in the darkness in the middle of a crossroad. There were two roads: at the end of the first there was a sepia world, grey world were everything screamed about the past. At the beginning of this particular road there was Ryoken, a small Ryoken, the boy she used to know back in those days. A cute ball of sunshine whom she would endlessly cuddle, that was the Ryoken she had known back then. And that was the first path she could take: hold his little hand and walk down the road of life just like this, forever bathed in sepia tones, seeing the same sceneries over and over and over and over again... as the past is the past and the young Ryoken will never change within those _memories_ of hers.

But then there was another road. At the start of this one there was Ryoken yet again... but it was different, _too_ different. It was a grown-up Ryoken, the Ryoken who held her in his arms at the moment, outside this realm of her imagination. The world around him seemed drastically different from the one of the small Ryoken's as well: it looked rich and colorful and alluring. The colors were so vivid and lively that Kyoko subconsciously gravitated to that world, and Ryoken offering her his hand akin to a true gentleman, the way he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful flower in the gardens behind his back only added to this wish. And there was not warmth but a pure passionate ardor that was hovering in the air around this Ryoken, making Kyoko's heart suddenly beat faster, her cheeks burn and her entire self almost melt. She looked into those deep blue eyes and felt as if some mysterious powerful force was basically pushing her to take this Ryoken's hand, to wrap herself fully with his passion and wander off onto the lovely-looking colorful path of what it seemed like her future, had she chosen to identify this handsome, her heart's thief Ryoken as her _lover_.

Yes, right Taki Kyoko stood at the crossroad in her very heart, forcing her utterly lost self to make **The Choice**.

Tough.

What path is right?

Should she cling to the sepia world while gently holding the small Ryoken's hand?

Tough, very tough.

Dizzy.

Should she let it go and fall into the arms of the grown Ryoken, losing her mind?

Hurt.

Past or future?

Safety of the well-known path or breathtaking risk in the unknows of the future?

What?

Left or right?

Gentleness of the familiar baby sunshine or flames, so akin to those of Hell?

Which?

Where should she go?

Where?

Where..?

Where...

Kyoko sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Even in the complete darkness, in the furthest depths of her heart she could feel Ryoken's gaze getting under her skin, ready to turn her inside out. He was waiting for answer, every new second was his torture. He needed to know her answer.

" _And you love me too, right?_ "

No, he  _lived_ for the simple "yes" or "no" at the moment.

And Kyoko was too hesitant to provide him with this immediately.

Her own heart was trying to bring her to an answer as it quickened impatiently.

Almost as if her every system kept functioning solely for this moment alone as otherwise she would have died from such a disasterous tumult inside her.

A gulp.

A deep breath.

Kyoko took a really deep one, hoping it would shush her pounding heart.

A step.

An echo in the darkness.

Blind and restless, Kyoko took a leap into the fearsome unknown, reaching out her arms...

"I..." numb to the very core of her being, she parted her horrendosly dry lips in the moonlit bedroom. "...do."

"Hmm?"

Ryoken failed to realize how wide his own eyes cracked open as he caught a glimpse of a feeling he never saw reflected in Kyoko's eyes before... at least not towards him.

"I do... love you, Ryoken."

She smiled at him serenely, and little did he know that she grabbed onto the hand of his grown self inside her heart... the one that pulled the last demons reciding inside her to freedom.

For the briefest of moments the image of a small and a grown Ryoken overlapped in front of her eyes as they tingled with uncontrollably accumulated tears, but she quickly blinked the mirage away, leaving nothing but the truth she admitted to herself and was now letting it out in the open.

"It's a little embarrasing..." Kyoko lowered her gaze, her rosy cheeks were so hot that she felt like a young girl confessing for the first time... though for her it _was_ her first time; it was one thing to simply sleep with someone without any emotional attachment, and yet pouring her heart to somebody who undeniyably made it beat faster — no, it was truly something Kyoko had never experienced at her already mature age. "Forgive me, Ryoken. I love you."

Her eyes fluttered shut.

Now she had done it.

" _Please, forgive me..._ "

There was really no way to take this back anymore, but still...

"I'm so terrible," Kyoko gave Ryoken a sad smile. "Saying things like this..."

It was as sudden as a burst of flame into her face when he lurched forward and sealed her doubts with his lips pressing tightly against hers. His kiss got deep into the mines of her memory, and all inner prejudices along with the years that had separated them fell away as if they were nothing. It was the kiss of a man who had waited eons for the moment and feared that it would never become a reality. Ryoken kissed Kyoko like he was dying of thirst and she was water, but nevertheless, despite all the fervor, there was still so much tenderness that she involuntary relaxed and allowed peace into her mind.

"You're being honest with yourself," Ryoken smiled at her as he pulled away. "Isn't it great?"

"Is it really?" Kyoko chuckled bitterly. "The last time I was, you weren't happy."

Memory threw them back to the time when Revolver and his subordinate Vyra stood face to face as Hanoi's leader sent the woman who secretly made his heart throb more painfully than expected into oblivion...

"...I'm sorry," the imagery kept haunting Kogami Ryoken as he shamefully looked away.

"Hehe," but Kyoko held his face in her hands, her thumbs gently caressed his blushing cheeks. "It's alright. Really, everything is alright."

"Kyoko..!"

Overwhelmed with feelings, Ryoken plunged into her embrace, making the woman abruptly gasp.

"What is it?" he asked worringly.

"It's, uh..." Kyoko's face was as red as a beetroot as she bit her lower lip, shyly looking to the side. "Y-you're still inside me... and you've gotten bigger again."

"Hoh?" Ryoken blinked, but, when he finally noticed the sweet tension that had already built up in his groin, smiled charmingly. "I guess someone hasn't got enough, hm?"

"You're incorrigible," Kyoko giggled back.

"Still though," young Kogami frowned and pulled away from her. "We don't have to do this. I'm not gonna fo..."

Before he could finish his thought, he was grabbed by his shoulders so harshly that the only comparison in Ryoken's mind was desperation of a drowning person using all of their strenght to stay above water.

"No, please," she begged, her voice rang akin to a tense string, shyness and desire clashed within her and sparkled on the very surface of her grey eyes. "Please, Ryoken... I want... Make love to me."

"You..." Ryoken couldn't believe his own ears, but the woman's pleading grip on him only tightened.

"Please," Kyoko was already breathless from yearning as she whispered. "I want you so much. I've never wanted anyone like this... Take me. Make me yours."

"Kyoko..." 

The boundaries between reality and dream became so blurred that Ryoken went dizzy to the point where his consciousness failed to register him asking for the last time:

"Are you sure?"

One nod.

Kyoko's single nod was decisive.

There was no hesitation when Ryoken's hands began to slip down her body, stopping to tweak and roll her nipples between his fingers. That immediately rouse an intense response inside Kyoko. Every time Ryoken's right hand glided down her belly, down and over her mound she lost touch with this reality more and more. Ryoken decided not to torture her and himself any longer as he began to move. The night exploded with needy gasps and moans right away.

"Aah... haah... Ryoken..."  Kyoko was losing it catastrophically quickly as she sucked her breath in hard between her teeth, her moans hissing soft like the fires of a volcano coming from deep within.  
  
His hands began caressing her with a soft and gentle touch; Kyoko became feverishly hot and flushed as their torrid passion turned aflame. Her back arched higher and higher as her hips bucked and ground. Her mind was so charged with emotions, they alighted her body in response to Ryoken's ardor. Her nipples stood firm, arising from the mark of her arousal. The warmth of Ryoken's body was causing such wonderful sensations to shoot and course thoughout her own. Their bodies heatedly rubbed up and down against each other as if this was the only thing that could prevent them dying from deadly cold of loneliness.

"Hngh... damn, it feel so good..!" Ryoken grunted, no longer in full control of his own hips.

He let his weight press tightly atop Kyoko's, his arousal growing restless as Kyoko's wetness encouraged him to go faster and harder just so he could envelope himself more into this bliss. With fast insistent thrusts he grew hungrier, needier. Kissing Kyoko's neck, he worked his way to her lips, their fervent and passionate kisses made them melting, alighting a whole new fire between them. Ryoken's lips seared Kyoko's, the vibrant flames burned as she squirmed beneath him. His hips withdrew, pulling her from him as her hips lifted higher, pulling out just to the very tip and then swiftly plunging back into her.

"Hey..." Kyoko whimpered, clawing onto her lover's back. "Don't tease me so much."  
  
Their rhythms steadied pace as their bodies glided in harmony with one another. Ryoken's pace quickened then subsided as he teased Kyoko, smiling as she tearfully begged him for more, thus he kept alternating between pounding deep and hard and soft gentle gliding. Kyoko's hands ran up and down the length of Ryoken's chest, feeling the muscles ripple and tighten beneath her fingertips; his body was already that of a fully grown man and the image of a young boy whose tears Kyoko used to wipe became even more blank within her consciousness. He was teasing her unmercifully as her ragged breath, thirsty gasps for air made her lungs ache. Low purrs kept escaping her lips as she moaned and totally loved the way Ryoken drove her body and soul to these fiery needs. Hot sweat clung to their bodies, even the irritating sound of bed creaking was delightful to their ears.

"Ryoken... Ryoken..!" but it couldn't rival Kyoko's feverish pleading as she felt herself melting in his embrace.

He moved in and out, sometimes deep, sometimes shallow, feeling the different shapes and surfaces inside Kyoko's gripping womanhood as it rubbed up and down along the length of his swollen cock. In the shadows, as he left and reentered her again and again, he watched her beautiful face, her closed eyes and lashes and the small ecstatic smile that played across her parted, quivering lips. And he marveled that it was all for him.

"You're so beautiful..." he murmured, kissing those lips. "I love you."

"I... I love you too."

Those weren't lies. They had never felt this good before, and not just because their bodies appearead to be in such a perfect sync — they felt as if they were two pieces of one puzzle, connected on both physical and spiritual level, two butterflies fluttering far above clouds, dancing and reaching the sun itself... just to have it burn them alive in the moment of the sweetest ecstasy. They were ready to fall into the scariest depths of Hell where their demons awaited eagerly to forever tarnish them, brand their conscience with the fact that they had crossed the line and would never come back to how they were... but it was okay.

After all, gods granted humans free will, right?  
  
Ryoken excitement was building quickly, and he could feel Kyoko squirming beneath him as she appeared to be approaching her orgasm. Her body shook, and her tightening pussy spasmed around his cock as she writhed and moaned.

"O-oh no... ahh, no... I'm... haa..." tears streamed down her face as the feeling of not-enough clutched painfully within her chest.

"It's okay," Ryoken panted as his primal male instincts commanded him to increase his pace to the maximum, and yet he managed to leave an almost chaste butterfly kiss on his beloved one's cheek. "Cum if you want to."

Kyoko dug her fingers into Ryoken's backside and wrapped her legs tighly around his waist, and his own throbbing cock could hold its excitement no longer. The sperm rushed up his shaft, and his manhood tightened into a spreading orgasm that he felt right down to his feet. His cum began rocketing out of its swollen tip, and in shivering uncontrolled spurts, it rushed deep down inside Kyoko's body.

She gasped as if a red-hot arrow pierced her right through and held him tightly to herself, jerking and sighing as she felt his pulsating cock unloading his semen in shuddering squirts into her. She moaned as her own inner walls spasmed sweetly in return, mixing her juices with Ryoken's as she wrapped her arms more around him. The world came to a full halt just for this single moment as the two dived into the deepest deadly abyss and then rememerged as alive as never before.

"Don't leave me. Stay inside me," she sighed as their breathing began to slowly subside.

"Heh," Ryoken smiled, happy and relaxed in her loving arms. "You liked this a lot, huh?"

"I loved it," she nuzzled softly against his cheek as she anchored her fingers into his hair. "And I love you."

"Heh... same here."

With their minds and bodies thoroughly exhausted they snuggled for a bit more and then peacefully drifted to sleep, too happy and satisfied to wonder if this would be the end or the beginning of the unpredictable path they chose to take...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration is a cruel thing and I've been writing it like forever... so I want to say a HUGE thank you to the friend who supported me and listened to my whining during the endless writing process :3


End file.
